


Fever Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has a fever and Anakin is there to comfort him. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing fanfic. I really hope this is not too terrible. If you think this is gonna be fluffy: not really. It's actually pretty sad, or that was my intention. I hope me and my sort of bèta-reader got all mistakes out, but don't hestitate to point out any of them. I really hope you'll enjoy this.

The world seems to burn around him. Obi-Wan fights the blankets and feels his body ache in every way. He cannot open his eyes, afraid of the pain that will follow when his eyes meet the light. His dreams were of pain and suffering. In his half-awakened state he is not certain where or even who he is. And then, a voice. 

‘Master?’ 

Obi-Wan knows that voice. He knows it’s important. He has to open his eyes. Why, he does not know, but it seems more important than anything. If only he could. 

‘Master, wake up.’ 

Anakin. It’s Anakin’s voice. He’s here. Of course he’s here. Why, he asks himself, would he not be here? Why does this feel so impossible?   
He opens his eyes and stares into Anakin’s blue eyes. He has a concerned look on his face, but he smiles through it. 

‘You’re awake. Are you okay?’ 

Obi-Wan wants to dismiss him, get it over with. He is fine, thank you very much. But somehow he knows he can’t lie now. Honestly, he’s miserable. Anakin knows that. 

‘I’ve been better.’

Anakin laughs. ‘Yes, you have. You’re sick, and pretty bad too.’ 

Obi-Wan stares at Anakin, like he has never really seen the younger man before. His friendly smile, his curly hair. His blue eyes, the scar across his face. It seems so important suddenly. Like he could lose all of it in a heartbeat. He never wants to close his eyes again, only wants to take it all in. 

‘What is it?’ Anakin asks concerned. 

‘I don’t know. It’s probably the fever.’ It is more than that, he knows, but he wants to dismiss the feeling so badly. Anakin looks at him so fondly, it makes the older man smile. 

‘It’s nothing, Anakin. Don’t worry about me.’ 

‘I will anyway, you know? You can’t stop me.’ 

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘No, I suppose not.’ 

Anakin’s hand combs through Obi-Wans hair and it feels good. It feels familiar and safe and just so perfect. Maybe he should stop him, but he doesn’t want to. He wants the younger man closer, more than he ever felt before. Maybe it’s the fever. 

But Anakin understands without words and he sits on the bed, bringing his face closer to Obi-Wan’s. It leads to careful, soft kisses and staring into each other’s eyes and everything is perfect. 

‘Sleep now, master,’ Anakin says. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to. He wants, more than anything, that this could last forever. He cannot sleep, and yet the sleep wins. When he closes his eyes, Anakin’s voice is still there: 

‘I’ll be here when you wake up.’ 

Anakin is a liar, Obi-Wan realizes as he wakes up. Anakin is not there. Nobody and nothing is there, just the familiar feeling of loneliness. Anakin is a liar and a traitor and Anakin is gone. The fever is still there, and the lingering sensation of Anakin’s touch and Anakin’s kisses. It was a dream. Just a dream.

Tatooine is all there’s left, and the man that rises from the bed is not Obi-Wan Kenobi anymore. He is Ben and he is made of regret and pain.


End file.
